The Surprise
by Squirtette
Summary: There is a new student at Hogwarts and there is going to be a surprise too! woo hoo


Chapter 1  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermoine stepped off the Hogwarts Express and climbed on to the new pearly white Horse-drawn carriages. They reached the big wooden doors and made their way up the stairs to the Great Hall. It was their 6th year at Hogwarts, and they were all eager to get to work..well at least Hermoine was anyway. Everybody took their seats after chatting for a few minutes. Then the big doors swung open and Professor McGonagle and the new first years entered. They made their way to the font of the room and gathered in front of the Sorting Hat. It sung another cheesy song and sorted the kids. Harry and Ron just tuned out the loud shouts of 'GRIFFINDOR.,. RAVENCLAW... HUFFLEPUFF.. and SLYTHERIN'. After everybody was sorted and congratulated, McGonagle tapped her glass, and there was silence. Dumbledor rose and said, "Welcome, Welcome. We are all very glad to have to all back safely here with us. I hope everyone enjoyed their summer."  
A bunch of kids started to chatter. Dumbledor cleared his throat and continued, " Now, I would like to introduce you to a new 6th year transferee, Anna Umbridge, with no relation to out previous temporary head- mistress. There was a big sigh from everyone right after he said that. She stepped forward. She had rich hazel brown hair with red-ish highlight, and light brown eyes. Her skin was a lovely honey color, she was about 5'6", and thin."  
The students were now talking to each other again. "Well!" Dumbledor continued, " shall we find out what house our new Anna will be in? Good lets go." He escorted her to the wooden stool and placed the hat atop her head. The hat began to talk, "Hummm.. new blood! Well well well, where should I put you? Wow, you will do good in almost any house, but the true answer lies hear, in your head. Well..AH! I know." The hat paused for a minuet. "GRIFFINDOR!!!" it shouted, and there was a loud burst of cheers coming from the Griffondor table, mostly from the boys.  
Dumbledor stood back at his chair and started again, " With that said, let's move on to the next part. We, the teachers, have decided that for each year, we will now be holding an annual Ball. The Welcome Ball, for all the new student, the first years, and now partly for Ms. Umbridge. It will not be like the Yule Ball however. It will be even better, and the date will the announced at a later date. And with that said, will the Prefects lead the students up to the dormitory's, where you will find you belongings on a bed, and your class schedules pined upon the board in the common room."  
The students raised and retreated to the dormitories. When Harry, Ron, and Hermoine reached the common room, the first years were heading up to their rooms, so they went to look at the board, n searched for their schedules. Hermoine found her's and quickly read it, " Transfigurations, Potions 2, Defense Against the Dark Arts." she faded out. Then they compared schedules, while Ron and Harry bitched that they had a double block of Potions first the next day with their favorite other house, the Slytherins.  
Harry, "Wow, that's a great way to start the new school year. Double block of Potions .. with our favorite teacher!"  
Ron, " Oh yeah, I can't wait! Woo hoo," he said sarcastically  
Hermoine, "Well im off to bed, I don't want to be tired for the first day of classes tomorrow!" and she bounced away to her dorm room.  
Ron, "Is she always that happy about school? It's pathetic!" he grunted  
Up in the girls dormitory, Hermoine saw Anna, who was bunking in the bed next to her. They started to talk, " Hey Anna. How's it going so far?" Hermoine asked  
"Well I guess it's ok. I haven't really meet anybody yet, and I don't know who any of these teachers are, so I think im gunna have a fun day tomorrow trying to figure everything out." Anna said sarcastically.  
"Well let me see your schedule..ok.. we have the same exact schedule, so if you would like, I could show you around tomorrow, and help you out. And especially tell you who to avoid." Hermoine answered.  
Anna giggled and said, "Wow, that's really nice of you to do that! I'm glad I meet a friend now."  
"Well I think I'm going to head off to bed, so I can get up early and prepare for the day. Good Night" Hermoine said  
"Good night." Anna replied, and turned off the light on the bed side table.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE NEXT DAY*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Anna awoke at 7:00 to find Hermoine sitting up in her bed, fully dressed in her robes filling her bag with books. She was rushing about, frantically mumbling things to herself. Anna just sat up yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Good morning, Hermoine."  
"Wow your finally up!" she said  
"What do you mean finally?" Anna asked.  
"Sorry, I woke up this morning at 4:30 and went to the library to get Hogwarts: A History Volume 2, but there was nobody there and I couldn't just walk in, so I went for a run, and then went to visit Doby, he's a house elf I meet in my 3rd year, but then Harry freed him, so now he's working here, and now im here trying to get my books together so I can go to the library again, and get books." She gathered all her stuff, "I'll meet you in the Hall for breakfast and then we could go to Potions.Bye" she zoomed out the door and down the stairs before Anna could get another word in.  
"Well ok then." She said a while after Hermoine left. So she got up and got dressed and went down stirs to sit in the common room. Ron and Harry were there sitting talking to each other. They saw Anna walk in and sit down. "Hey Anna." Harry said.  
"Hi" she answered. "How are you guys?"  
"Fine thanks." Ron yawned and stretched his arms. "I don't know how Moine can get up this early everyday." He said to Harry.  
"So Anna, where did you transfer from?" Harry asked.  
"Um I transferred from Burncoat High. It's a muggle school in America. I transferred here because I just decided I wanted peruse my Witchcraft, and take it more seriously. So for 2 years I was doing work to make up for the years I missed." She said.  
"Cool. That's great! What do you want to be?" Ron asked nosily.  
"Um, I want to work in the Ministry of Magic. As an Aura or something like that." She replied.  
"Cool my father and my brothers work there. My father works in the muggle department. They fascinate him. Kind of scary sometime though." Ron said as he quinched up his face.  
Harry interrupted, "Well do you want to head down to the Hall for breakfast now, Anna?"  
"Sure. That would be lovely." She politely answered. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*IN THE GREAT HALL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I don't know how Moine can do that, wake up at 7:00 just to go to the library, to get a book. Come on. A BOOK. At 7 am.! Now that's just crazy!" Ron said to Harry and Anna as they sat down.  
"So, Anna, I think Moine will be down in a minute. She would never miss breakfast. She's always saying something bout eating in the morning to blah blah, I usually tune her out there."  
Anna giggled. "Oh hey look, theres Hermoine now. Hey Hermoine" she said and waved her over to the table.  
"Hey Anna. How are you?" Moine said.  
"Fine." She replied  
"Well do you want to start walking to Potions now and I can fill you in on the professors and some students?" Moine asked after she ate a big plate of pancakes.  
"Sure," she said as they both got up and left the Hall, "Who's the teacher again?"  
"Oh, um, Professor Snape. Not one of the best professors in the school." She added boardly.  
"That's great, I guess" Anna said sarcastically.  
"Well now about some students. Theres one Slytherin boy you should really stay away from. His name is Draco Malfoy. He is what he calls a Pure Blood, a wizarding family with no muggles in it. He calls kids with muggle parents Mudbloods. Which means dirty blood. He's like the devil," she paused and looked up, "and speaking of 666 himself!"  
Draco caught Anna's eye and was mesmerized. His evil little smirk was turned to a big smile. His glaring eyes brightened up, and his presence was more welcomed. He walked toward her, bumping into people. "Uh .um.. huh ..huh. Hi..muh ..muh muh muh.. my ..na na na name..is is.. uh..Da ..Draco ..Ma Malfoy. Ho ho ho," he stuttered.  
"Are you calling me a ho, biaatch?" she demanded.  
"Uh, no.. I was .uh saying. How .how are you?" he corrected himself.  
Hermoine turned away in disgust while Anna replied, "Ohh. Well I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking, and how are you?"  
"Uh.. uh.um.. well I'm..I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking. Well I got .. got to go now.. buh .. buh .. bye." He stammered as he walked into the corner of the wall.  
"Wow, I never seen Malfoy act that way before! He seems, well, normal for once. Strange.. very very strange." Hermoine said.  
They finally reached the door of the Potions room where the other 6th year Slytherin's and Griffindor's were waiting. They were then meet by Snape, "Go in and take your seats." He snapped. "We will be working in pairs today, and I will be choosing them. Well Lavender, you're with Patty. Crabe, Goyle. Longbottom, Davis. Potter, Seamus. Granger, Umbridge. And that leaves Weasley with umm," suddenly the door bursts open.  
"Sorry professor. I forgot where I was going, and." He was cut of but Snape.  
"Weasley and Malfoy. Now lets move people. We're running out of daylight!" he snapped.  
The kids moved next to their partners. Then a big cauldron appeared in front of them with some ingredients, "Today we are making an anti-venom. Can somebody tell me what the animal were making the anti-venom for?" He asked  
No body's hand went up, not even Hermoine's.  
"Well Ms. Granger, you should know the answer." She didn't say anything.  
"Well then 10 points from Griffondor, for not knowing the answer." Snape snapped, "Well, lets get started with the anti-venom. The directions are on the board, you have 30 minutes, ready, begin."  
For the first 15 minutes everything went fine, but then there can a loud 'BANG' from where Draco and Ron were sitting, that echoed down the hall. Every one stared at them. "Mr. Malfoy, what happened here?" Malfoy didn't answer, but instead sat there with a dazed look on his face, like a mindless idiot.  
"Well ..uh.. I think I did something wrong, Professor." Said Ron  
"Well obviously, Ronald." He snapped , "Well Weasley, that will be 5 points form Griffindor, and 3 days detention, starting after class. Meet me then."  
"Ok, professor" he said as he slouched down in his chair.  
With a swoosh of his wand, the mess was gone. "Oh and Mr. Malfoy, no more looking at Ms. Umbridge's butt, ok. Save that for your own time."  
The class started cracking up. Soon after, they packed up and left. While Ron stayed for detention, Harry, Hermoine, and Anna went to Transfigurations, Divinations, and then Defense Against the Dark Arts. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*IN THE GREAT HALL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They all meet Ron in the Hall for lunch. He mostly complained about having to spit shine 5,000 testing flasks for Potions. McGonagle tapped her glass, and asked for silence. Then Dumbledor rose, and all eye's were on him. "The teachers, and I have decided on a date for that dance. It will be on Friday night. That's in 3 days. Tomorrow and the next day, I have arranged for a trip to Hogsmade. Having 1st through 4th years going tomorrow, and 5th throught 7th going on Thursday. So, girls ask boys, boys ask girls, whatever you please. Have a good rest of the week then, and enjoy your lunch." And with a flick of his hand, the tables were littered with golden goblets and platters.  
There were heapings of chicken and turkey. There were also many, many choices of deserts, and candy. They ate until they felt as if they were going to explode, all the while talking about the day, and the Ball. Anna was also trying to avoid stairs from Malfoy, which now were getting on her nerves. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*IN THE COMMON ROOM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They went to the Common Room for their free period. Then they were going to go to Advanced Flying Lessons, and then to Green house 3 for another lesson with Professor Sprout, and then for Ron and Harry another rousing practice for Quiditch. "So, Hermoine, are you going to ask anybody to the ball?" Anna inquired  
"I'm thinking about asking Harry, I've been fancying him for a while now, but don't tell him." She asked  
"Ok I wont." She promised  
"So, are you going to ask anybody to the ball, Anna?" Hermoine asked curiously.  
"Well I'm not sure, because I don't know many people, and, I'm just going to wait and see." She said  
"Well, I think that Ron fancies you, although he is doing a pretty good job at hiding it, because he usually just gets really nervous around girls he like." She giggled  
Anna blushed, "Well Im off to do my homework, see you later."  
"Ok then. Im going to go take a rest then." Hermoine said.  
Ron and Harry were into their 2nd round of Wizards Chess, which Hermoine still found barbaric. But no matter how much people ragged them about it, they still played, not doing their homework, and waiting until the last minute like always. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE NEXT NIGHT*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"So, Hermoine. What is Hogsmade?" Anna asked  
"Well it is a little town that has shops and dinners and cool places." Hermoine answered.  
"Cool, so did you find out what time were going tomorrow?" she asked  
"Umm I think the notice board said about 10:30 and were going to be there until about 9:00pm." She replied, unsurely.  
"Well I guess I'm going to go to bed so I can get my beauty sleep." She said laughing as she walked up the stairs. . 


End file.
